With the development and wide application of the intelligent home techniques, video surveillance is not limited to outdoor and indoor security, but increasingly applied to the home life field, for example, family care for family members. Video surveillance may record and remotely display home life of family members in real time. The family members may be elder at home, left-behind children, or the like, who need to be taken care of. The video surveillance may help users to keep track of conditions of the family members and provide better care for the family members in time. Accidents may be avoided and appropriate measures may be taken in time with the help of the video surveillance.
A pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) camera is a video capture device that is widely applied to security surveillance. It is characterized by its ability to remotely control the lateral rotation, longitudinal tilt and optical zooming of the camera. Therefore, it is also referred to as a PTZ camera. Comparing with a traditional camera, the PTZ camera may change view angles of the camera by rotating in a horizontal direction and/or a vertical direction, and change a surveillance region according to an actual requirement. The PTZ camera may chance an image magnification by changing a focal length of the camera and/or obtaining a high definition image at a long distance. Therefore, the PTZ camera is more flexible and applied more widely than a tradition surveillance camera in the security surveillance.
However, since the PTZ camera is rotatable and the recorded content may include moving scenes, it usually takes a long time for a user to search for a specific scene in a video recording.